At the Table they MetNow the Table is Set
by MissLexi54
Summary: The last thing a 150 year old Spock remembers is going to bed, now he is standing in a Transporter Room being told that everyone is waiting for him in the Captain's ready room. Character death.


**Hi everyone I know that it has been a while since I have last written and I apologize for that. I hope to get back into writing but I make no promises as my inspiration comes and goes as it pleases. Also please note that I am making some of the information up as I go, my knowledge of Star Trek is limited to the 2009 and Into Darkness reboots, what I have found in other stories (just some facts not actual plots) and online.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to the movie companies and their writers.**

 **Summery: The last thing a 150 year old Spock remembers is going to bed, now he is standing in a Transporter Room being told that everyone is waiting for him in the Captain's ready room. Character death.**

 **On with the story:**

"… Captain James T. Kirk died that day saving the lives of everyone aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise." said Spock as he finished his lecture in Federation History. As much as he hated to talk about loosing his best friend and former Captain, Spock gave the lecture 2-3 times a year.

"Are there any questions?" Spock asked after a moment. "Yes Cadet…?" He began, "Avery, Emily Avery." The cadet started, "What happened to the rest of the crew and do you ever miss them?"

"A good question Cadet, the crew of the USS Enterprise stayed together for as long as we could, but eventually we were separated for a variety of reasons. I am the last of my friends from the Enterprise and I miss them everyday." Spock replied.

After a few more questions Spock dismissed the class a few minutes early so that he may get his human emotions back under control. As he arrived back to the Vulcan Embassy his mind was still on the friends he had lost either to time or out in the black.

 _James 'Jim' T. Kirk, his friend and captain, had died 3 years after they had returned from the 5 year mission, saving the Enterprise from a Romulan ship determine to kill the person or crew behind the death of Nero, the Romulan from the future. Jim had made a deal with the Romulan captain, they would get Jim and the Enterprise was not destroyed. After Jim was beamed over to the enemy ship, the Enterprise made its way back to Earth._

 _Leonard 'Bones' McCoy lived to see his daughter Joanna graduate top of her class at Starfleet and marry a wonderful young man named Ben. McCoy died protecting patients and staff on a Medical ship when Pirates looking for medical supplies raided it. McCoy saved 22 lives inside the medical bay that day. He wasn't even suppose to be on that ship, but another doctor was sick from Andorian shingles and was unable to report for duty._

 _Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott retired from Starfleet at the age of 75 and returned to his family home in Scotland. He rewrote the book for engineering; it had become a required text at the academy for both the engineering and command tracks. Scotty passed due to illness with his best friend Keenser by his side. Keenser was never seen again after the funeral for Scotty and it is assumed that he to had passed or he returned to his planet._

As Spock enters his home and begins making dinner, his thoughts drifted to his father.

 _Sarek had passed peacefully in his sleep at the Vulcan Embassy surrounded by Spock, Uhura and their children. After the death of Lady Amanda, Spock and Sarek began to piece their relationship back together and made it much stronger, though at times they disagreed they never let it keep them apart. Sarek was buried on New Vulcan next to an empty grave where Lady Amanda should have been. With Sarek's passing Spock took on the mantel of Ambassador._

 _Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov had died together defending their ship from an Anti-Federation group. Sulu was married to a wonderful woman named Aria and they were expecting a child. Both Aria and the child had passed during what would have been the birth of the child. Chekov was engaged to a security officer named Justin; they were to be married at the end of the mission. Both Sulu and Chekov were masters in their fields; together they had made many new discoveries for the Federation and Starfleet._

Spock begins to cry as he remembers more and more about his friends, memories of time together and little things that were unique to them. Being Vulcan Spock always knew that he would most likely outlive everyone, but that knowledge didn't stop the pain that came with attending every funeral and the memories. As Spock gets ready for bed he begins to remember his wife, Nyota.

 _Nyota Uhura had passed years ago in her sleep at the age of 104. She had retired from Starfleet at the age of 80 so that she could spend more time with her family. Nyota and Spock had married a few years after Jim died, they had 4 children who all married and had children of their own. Nyota received may awards, commendations, and promotions during her time at Starfleet. Per her request Nyota was cremated with half of her ashes being buried on New Vulcan and the other half buried on Earth._

The last thing Spock remembers was falling asleep in his home while thinking of his family and friends. When Spock awoke he was confused as he was in his Science Blue Starfleet uniform standing on a transport pad. As he tried to figure out what was happening a young Ensign approached him saying, "Commander Spock, everyone is waiting for you." The Ensign directed the still confused Commander to the door of the Captain's ready room.

Opening the door Spock saw something he had not seen in many years, his family and friends sitting around a table with an empty seat next to the Captain. "Spock you finally made it, we have been waiting for you to get here." Jim said with a bright smile on his face from his seat at the head of the table.

With Spock taking his seat he thought, 'At the table they met…. Now the table is set.'

 **Hey everyone, so I hope that you like this story as much as I liked writing it for you. This story was inspired by a communion hymn called Now The Table is Set. Please let me know what you think.**

 **MissLexi54**


End file.
